Valentine Surprise
by Antilion
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Guess who? Ichigo runs to find Masaya- Who is cheating on her with another girl! What does Ryou have to say to this?


_**HELLO EVERYONE! WILDY IS BACK 3 I KNO U MISHED MEHHH! SORRY FOR CAPS I'M TOO LAZY TO TURN IT OFF! You guys would know me as Bolty The Electric Priestess but I changed it cause i got bored, LOL. AND… I know it's not even NEAR Valentine's day, I just wanted to write this. =D ANYWAYS! THIS IS MY FIRST TOKYO MEW MEW FANFIC, ONESHOT RATHER. SO… DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, Masaya would be a hobo.**_

_**Masaya: ;-; Why?**_

_**Me: Cuz I do. **_

_**Ryou: -Laughing In the background-**_

_**Masaya: Shaddup!**_

_**Me: LAY OFF MASAYA RYOU I'M GONNA KICK THIS SON OF A-**_

_**Ryou: -hauls off Wildy- **_

_**Masaya: Finally the two idiots are off..**_

_**Ryou & Wildy: WHAT'D YOU SAY!**_

_**Masaya: -gulp-**_

_**Wildy: Ok, Ryou you get the chainsaw.**_

_**Ryou: -smirk-**_

_**~*Valentine Surprise!*~ By: Wild Midnight**_

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, then turned towards her clock.. 'Darn! Going to be late, AGAIN. Smart Ichigo, late on Valentine's day. I guess Shirogane wouldn't mind if I gave this to Aoyama-kun.' The bell rung, grabbing a card from her desk, she ran towards the exit, trying to find Masaya.. Ichigo ran as fast as she can, trying to find the other teen.. As she passed the park she saw a person. Tan skin, dark hair. Masaya Aoyama. "Aoya-" She begun to yell, but stopped abruptly when a girl approached him and kissed him. On the lips. And he didn't even pull back! Ichigo tried to look away, but she couldn't move her head from the scene. Aoyama-kun.. Why? He smiled at the girl, and they began laughing and talking. Two salty tears fell down her cheeks. She felt a burning sensation in her chest. Ichigo turned, and ran to the cafe. Mint was the first to speak.

"Late as usual.. Hey, wait!" Mint yelled, as Ichigo just ran to change.

"What's wrong with Ichigo-oneechan, na no da! " Pudding yelled, on the floor from a failed trick.

Ryou grabbed Ichigo's wrist. "Strawberry." He said, looking at the back of her head. "Shirogane-san… Please let go." Ichigo said. "Not until you tell me." She turned to face him, her red bangs covering her face. "I'm fine." She said. His grip weakened. Lettuce ran to Ichigo, getting ready to console her.

"Tell us.. Please Ichigo-chan…"

"I'm fine…" Ichigo said, her heart clenching.

"Baka strawberry, your not okay! Just tell us what's wrong!" Ryou said.

Ichigo closed her eyes and ran into Ryou, wrapping her arms around him. His eyes widened in surprise. "Aoyama-kun h-he.." Ryou frowned. "He what?" She looked up into his cerulean eyes. "He cheated on me." Ichigo choked out. His balled his hands into tight fists. As if on cue, Masaya walked into the cafe. "Good afternoon." That little- Ryou was snapped out of his thoughts by Ichigo.

"How could you?" Ichigo yelled, her tears still falling like a waterfall.

"What?" Masaya stared at her.

"How could you walk in here? With what you've done?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You cheated on me you stupid jerk!"

Masaya immediately froze. Ichigo crossed her arms over her chest. "Can't talk now? You seemed to be very talkative with that girl!" Masaya frowned. "Ichigo, I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me.. I still love you.. Will you forgive me- Please?" Masaya said, looking into her eyes. Ryou's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Ichigo and pulled her into an embrace. "Shirogane-san?" Ichigo questioned, shock shooting through her.

"Never again, will I let you hurt Ichigo." Ryou spoke, anger burning through him.

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Ichigo were shocked. Hell, even Zakuro gasped! Masaya eyes shifted to Ryou. "No." He said simply. "Get out, now." Masaya sneered, and walked away. Ichigo stared at Ryou. "Ichigo.. Come with me please." Ryou said, looking at her. She nodded and followed him upstairs. Mint stared, wide eyed, her teacup just clinging to her hand. Lettuce's mouth was wide open. Zakuro stared at where Ryou and Ichigo were standing. Pudding decided to break the silence.

"Shirogane-san and Ichigo-oneechan love eachother na no da!"

Ichigo and Ryou stood in the hallway. "What did you want, Shirogane-san?" Ichigo asked. Ryou gently took her chin into his hand. She blushed and looked up into his eyes, and felt her cat ears and tail pop out. His eyes were clouded with emotion.

"Ichigo.. I like you."

She gasped. He.. Liked her? "Shirogane-san I'm sorry but.. I.." He closed his eyes, and let go of her. Ryou's eyes opened but were clear of any emotion. They were just blank.

"I understand." He walked away.

"Shirogane-san.." Ichigo whispered, and he disappeared in the darkness.

Keiichiro poked his head into Ryou's room. "Ryou, what's wrong?" He asked the teenager who's head was facing the ceiling. "Nothing.." Keiichiro sighed. "Ryou, i've known you for a long time. I think i'd know if something was bothering you." Keiichiro sat on his bed. Ryou looked at him, and he immediately understood. Ryou's emotionless eyes blinked.

"She.. She rejected you?"

"Don't look so damn surprised." Ryou snapped.

Keiichiro sighed. "I'll leave you to think… The girls should be gone now." He said. "Whatever.." Ryou said. Keiichiro then left the room, and bumped into Ichigo. "Ichigo-chan.. What are you still doing here?" Ichigo looked up at him. "I need to tell Shirogane-san something, he didn't let me finish what I was going to tell him." She told him. "I got this a few hours ago for him." She held up a pink card. "I see." Keiichiro nodded his head. He moved to the side. "Go ahead.." Ichigo slowly nodded, and walked towards Ryou's room. She stood in front of his door, and began thinking of what she was going to tell him. She sighed softly and moved her hand up, and knocked on his door. "Come in.." Ichigo opened the door, and stood there, staring at her blue eyed boss.

"Yes?" He said, rather rudely.

"I need to tell you something.."

"You've rejected me once.. I don't want to hear it again."

"Shirogane-san, I-"

"Save it Ichigo."

"NYA! Will you just listen to me you stupid jerk! I don't like you, I love you! Why can't you just let me finish for once!" She yelled, throwing the card at him, and stormed off. His eyes widened and he looked at the card.

_Dear Shirogane-san,_

_ Thank you for helping me with Masaya. I owe you for that. And I would like to return your feelings, I love you Ryou. Happy Valentines Day. _

_Love, Ichigo._

"Ichigo!" He yelled, running out of his bedroom.

She heard Ryou's voice but didn't care. She ran out of the cafe and into the park. Tears fell down her cheeks, as she sat down on the bench. Ryou kept running until-. He did a double take. She looked beautiful. The moonlight shone on her form perfectly. He shook his head, then realized why he was actually here.

"Ichigo.." He said, as he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for storming off, it's just that I.. I-"

He silenced her by brushing his soft lips onto hers. Her brown eyes widened then slowly closed. As they pulled away for air, he smiled. Ichigo stared at him in awe. She smiled back at him.

"By the way Ichigo.."

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

_**SO?**_

_**I know my writing skill sucks even more, since I haven't wrote in a few weeks.. Or months.. Pfft. **_

_**Masaya: -Dead-**_

_**Ryou & Wildy: ;)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**=D**_


End file.
